Hollow Sky
by Haiimsosleepy
Summary: Not everyone has a good childhood, not everyone can change for better or worse, but he did just that. Naruto with Bleach and Hitman Reborn elements. Gradual Strong Naruto. Pairing Naru/Fu. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue: Dark Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

YO! Its Haiimsosleepy, this is my first fic and hopefully I'm good at it. I am combining the elements of Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn and Bleach into Naruto. I hate it when things in fanfictions of Naruto make him godly in just in a transformation that was "hidden" or "given" immediately. Some fics can write it very well but some are just like "BOOM there you go" Another thing that I don't like is the whole best friend thing that Masashi Kishimoto did, I mean really? Would you go and save someone that stabs you in the chest and then you say that you guys are 'Brothers'? That's just plain stupid. Well enough ranting, enjoy the prologue and other chapters that hopefully come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Kateiyoushi Hitman Reborn, cause if I did, then I'd be rich.

**Hollow Sky  
>Prologue: Dark Beginnings<strong>

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

-oXo-

After the neglect and pain that a newly turned 6 year old Uzumaki Naruto felt, the mentioned boy was bloodied and bruised lying on the ground of a filthy alley. His once exuberant sky blue which showed happiness is now half-lidded with a lifeless pale blue comparison. The night could have been crying for the boy as it rained fiercely expelling all sound except the sound of rainfall. The reason behind this was that the boy was attacked cruelly do to a certain "tenant" that was housed in the crestfallen soul, but he didn't know why the villagers attack him, to him it was a horrible punishment for doing some pranks.

_Flashback_

"THERE'S THE KYUUBI BRAT GET HIM!" said by rowdy man who was the apparent ring leader of the attackers against the young boy. Today was the festival of the Kyuubi, in where the villagers attack the 'demon' that ruined their lives. This is the sixth festival and they were not going to go home empty-handed.

'What did I do wrong?' Thought the blonde Jinchuuriki while trying to outrun the villagers. This was another attempt in order to kill the boy on his birthday and he didn't even know why they did it in the first place! He thought that sure his pranks made people mad, but not made enough to attack with a group. Having to run to avoid the beatings, Naruto ran until the feelings in his little child legs wore out. Turning from corner to corner he was backed up against the wall.

"LET'S GET HIM" which was the chant that was heard from the crowd. Makeshift weapon made from knives tied to a broomstick to broken bottles of booze were made of use for the malevolent crowd. Having nowhere to run, trapped like a rat, Naruto experienced the hatred of the village. Bashing and striking in order to think that some sense of justice was made, the village enjoyed there "justice" against the boy. After they were finished, they left the half-dead child to enjoy in their revelry.

Off in the shadows was an ANBU captain that was too late to help Naruto.

-oXo-

The Sandaime Hokage was not pleased to hear about his surrogate grandson who was treated in such a harsh way. The man was the protector of his successor's son. He feared that the ANBU forces he sent to make sure that the boy was safe made it in time; they didn't. The leader of the ANBU squad was a figure that wore an inu mask and his gravity-defying hair (A/N: If you don't know who this is….shame xD). In his arms was the bundle of energy that the Sandaime knew all too well, so to see the blonde in a state tore his heart.

"Naruto-kun is unconscious and his injuries have healed for the most part." Kakashi said in a melancholy-like tone. To Kakashi, Naruto was like a little brother. He was angry at those who did this to his sensei's son and wanted to bring justice to the short-minded fools. He was waiting for the Hokage to say about the judgement.

The Sandaime frowned; he wanted the ones who attacked his surrogate grandson to be punished, but it occurred to him that the number of villagers that hated Naruto was a great portion and had influences in the Village Council. 'I wonder what would you do Minato? I hope you can bear this Naruto!' thought the Kami no Shinobi.

Sighing, the Sandaime said, "As much as I would love to bring to justice those bakas, they'd get help and protection from the Council before they would get punished." Looking at sleeping Naruto with a pained look on his face, he whispered, "Be strong Naruto, forgive me for not being able to do more! Show those idiots that you are going to be Hokage!"

Unbeknownst to them, Naruto was woke up while being in a sewer, pipes attached to the walls, bursting with red and blue streams of what he thinks is chakra. His lifeless form walked through the tunnel trying to find out what was the place led to. He figured out that this is a maze for him and was lost throughout the labyrinth. Before he could have found anything, Naruto was finding that the network of tunnel was disappearing and he was yet again waking up. If he continued in the maze, he would have heard a conversation between a group of people.

-oXo-

Two figures on opposite sides of a room were waiting to see if their container was going to able to meet them. In the back of the room was a giant metal gate, on it consisted of a paper with the Kanji for Seal on the front of it. Anticipation was the emotion that all of the beings in the dark mindscape, in hopes of influencing the person that housed them. Only for them to give up when the boy woke up.

"**WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!**" said a pale figure with an irate expression. Said figure was the same height of Naruto and had the same look of the blonde Jinchuuriki, but the person was the drastic opposite of Naruto. The skin complex being deathly white, his facial features mirrored the child that he was within. His scleras of his eyes were black while the pupils were gold. His outfit was a white Shihakusho(**1**) with a black obi attached mid-waist and sandals for his pale feet. The weapon that the corrupt Naruto carried was a katana that was all white that had coldness like ice in the blade which gave off as depressing nature. His irate expression turned into a scowl showing black as charcoal teeth when he heard a sigh from the other figure.

"_**Mah mah be considerate to our host, the child is suffering and he doesn't even know we're here in his mind.**_" said by a gentle, yet strong voice that could bring harmony to many quarrels that could occur. This figure had the stature of a leader and was 6'1" in height. The man had gold hair that was gravity-defying and showed the cleanliness of his demeanor. What were most surprising about this man were three things. His outfit, however, was not the same as traditional Japanese clothing. The man wore a black three piece suit with black slacks and shoes like a boss of a corporation. His hands had metallic-like gloves, which looked like it could badly injure someone, was etched with the symbol of the Uzumaki on it. The second was the weapon which the man was holding lazily. It seemed to be an elegant black katana to its counterpart to the white blade. The blade and gloves seemed to complement each other when the figure would attack due to the nature of those weapons giving off immense amount of heat. Finally were the eyes and flames on his forehead. His sclera, unlike his associate, was white; his irises were orange, while the iris had the color of red. The flames did not hurt the man; in fact his eyes and flames looked like they held a kind warm to them.

Try his best, the man tried to calm his 'companion' until he heard a booming voice. "**HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY DOMAIN!**"

The man turned his head to see a giant nine tailed fox, with evil malice, glaring at the two with blood red eyes. The fox seemed to be as tall as a mountain with red fur that looked liked it was dyed in blood. The teeth of the fox, which were in an angry scowl, didn't help the man to relax and calm down the pale child.

"_**Can we stop, this isn't going anywhere, unless Naruto-kun is here to confront all of us, so please be quiet.**_" said the man knowing he was right.

The other two just huffed and did what they did best, be corrupt and cause trouble in the subconscious mindscape.

-oXo-

**Prologue End!**

I'm thinking of who I want him to be paired with, it's gonna be a rare pairing like Fu, who isn't well known but you know jinchuuriki stick together, a young Mei Terumi, Tayuya, or maybe a young Anko?

I don't wanna make this a harem fic, because even though many guys want that, I mean come on! If your girlfriend had a lot of boyfriends except you, wouldn't you be pissed? Same reasoning here. Not that there is anything wrong with those fics but I think 1 is good enough.

This is a dark prologue because I want to build up the negative hollow of Naruto and maybe Kyuubi. And to show that Naruto doesn't get powers immediately. Also that this is the prologue, I want to see if people like this and give me some ideas on the story.

I might do some bashing on the Council, Sakura, and Sasuke because I read many stories that bash and I'm pissed off with the whole best friend crap.

Either than that, hope you enjoy this, and review and criticize in any way you think that this fic is weird for me to fix. :D

**1 **Its the uniforms of shinigami


	2. Chapter 1: Bright Sky

Well hopefully I made this better and added a little more "umpf" to the story.

I am going to be change things from here on so this is a rewrite kinda. The idea is still the same but I am going to stick with what I originally thought about. I know that I did say about not bashing certain people, but I decided that I don't like the characters I bash. I don't know if I will do strong bashing, but there will be some. I thought that I rushed in the beginning to get Naruto to where he is at, so that's why it gets a rewrite.

Also when I think about it, I want to write a lemon, but I think since I am young, I don't think I could write it well…or make it seem you are like watching a porno. xD But I think I might do that if I had enough time to detail and not make it smut, but more on the aspect to the romance later on.

Also, just ignore the chapters that are ahead of this, except the A/N if you want to read it.

Thank you Lazruth for Beta-ing this! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own any animes such as Naruto, Bleach, or Reborn and I got to say that it is annoying to keep writing these disclaimers. I mean come on!

Jutsu

"I like cake."-Speaking.

'I am tired'-Thinking

"_**So people are stupid**_" or '_**Hello there**_'-Kind spirit talking.

"**I AM HAPPY!**" or '**Shut up**'-Angry spirit talking.

"**Why am I here?**" or '**Stupid gaki'**-Kyuubi talking.

The second part of the souls that are talking is when Naruto is awake and he is thinking to them.

Chapter 1: Bright Sky

After the journey that Naruto partook in his mind, he awoke from his slumber to take in his surroundings. The area was familiar to him, an office that was littered with paperwork around the area. The carpet was a dark red and soft for the young child's dirty caked bare feet, which had the same color of the carpet. **Blood** **red**. There were a few stuffed bookshelves around the room, some the books looking to be old and dusty. In the near back center was a desk which had a view of the city, the Sandaime sleeping uncomfortably on top of it due to seeing Naruto in trouble.

Seeing that it was the office of his 'Jiji' or surrogate grandfather, Naruto glomped the old man in a hug. "JIJI!" Said figure jolted upward out of his sleep, only to receive a tackle-hug from the boy that he cared for as a baby.

"Naruto-kun! Are you feeling alright now?" Hiruzen asked in a concerned and kind tone. His face was showing wariness and was apprehensive towards Naruto. He knew that he was injured last night and he hoped that the child wasn't too mentally scarred as he already was.

"I'm okay Jiji, but some parts of my body hurt." Naruto whined. Of course, though he didn't know of the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him, the kid would heal at an exponentially high rate. He never did question why he always felt a little better after sleeping, even when those days he was attacked by the villagers. He thought that everyone else was the same.

Hiruzen sighed in relief. "That is good to hear Naruto-kun." replied the elder knowing that his 'tenant' was helping him, even though he was the cause of the injuries.

"Ne, Jiji," Naruto said. Hiruzen responded, "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Naruto wanted to ask a simple question to his 'grandfather'. "Why do most of the people stare at me? I know that the lady at the orphanage was an old hag, but everyone looks at me like I did something bad."

Hiruzen frowned at both the question and the memory that Naruto brought up. At the young age of four, the lady at the orphanage always mistreated Naruto. She often never fed the boy regular food, just the crumbs and trash, saying that 'demons' don't eat food. Since she didn't think that she was being monitored, via crystal ball by the Hokage, she treated Naruto with neglect and isolation. She often told the other children to stay away from the blond, saying that he was bad and to bully him. Ironic, isn't it? After seeing enough, Hiruzen pulled the Naruto away from the orphanage into his apartment complex that was not well-to-do in the first place, but it seemed that it was better than there and put the lady 'parenting' Naruto into interrogation from Ibiki.

Hiruzen just said, "Don't worry about it too much Naruto, the villagers don't know what they do sometimes. They are complete bakas." Smiling while looking on how the boy would react.

Naruto just frowned but thought that Jiji was right. It didn't make sense to him because he knew that bakas were stupid idiots. So why do idiots beat up a six year old kid? Trusting his surrogate grandfather, Naruto nodded in acceptance.

Looking at the young boy, Hiruzen could see discomfort and mixed feelings. To make things better for him, Hiruzen suggested an idea to the boy. "Hey Naruto, how would you like to go and eat some ramen?"

The frown on Naruto instantly turned into an ecstatic grin hearing ramen. "SURE!" shouted the boy, fists pumping in the air. Hiruzen smiled at the act that Naruto displayed, showing that the boy was back to normal.

With that he nodded and said, "Okay Naruto-kun, just meet me outside of this office and we will start moving." Naruto nodded excitedly due to getting to eat his 'favorite' food.

Ramen, to Naruto, was his favorite due to necessity. Naruto ate 'full' meals when it came to the noodles. Ever since the incident of the orphanage, Naruto lived alone. He had an allowance from the Hokage to buy necessities, but most store owners charged the boy overpriced things, such as food and clothing thinking that the demon didn't deserve what they were providing to the rest of the populace. Ichiraku was the only place that the owners didn't kick him out and/or charge him overpriced. Ramen was his 'favorite' due to the kindness that he received from the two owners of the establishment, though the flavor was good, it wasn't actually to healthy to just eat that.

Seeing that Naruto was out of the room, Hiruzen looked at the picture of the Yondaime and did some hand seals. After the signs were finished, a puff of smoke occurred and out appeared a small box that could fit a piece of jewelry in it. Hiruzen thought, 'Even though Naruto doesn't know his heritage, he still deserves some of his heirlooms. Minato, I hope you think this is the right choice for your son.' With the box in his pocket, the Sandaime met up with his surrogate grandson for their walk to get some ramen.

-oXo-

Their trip on the dusty road of Konohagakure wasn't a pleasant one for Naruto. He was met with strong glares and scowls from many of the civilians when the Sandaime wasn't looking at them. Some of them even tried to throw rocks at him, one brutish-like man succeeded making Naruto yelp saying, "Why did you do that?" When he heard this, Hiruzen turned around seeing suspicious people looking away and just whistling innocently like nothing happened. He saw this and made the boy walk in front of him and told him not to worry about it. After the boy was in front, Hiruzen sent a slight amount of KI to the civilians in the area, causing them to sweat and back off.

After a couple of minutes past, the two found themselves in front of the business of busy the ramen makers. The two walked in, and Naruto smelt the ramen and drooled profusely. This made all of the people around Naruto in the stand chuckle and smile at how the boy wanted to eat.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" Ayame Ichiraku said to the little bundle of energy known as Naruto. The father-daughter owners of the restaurant were always kind, though the two knew that the Kyuubi was sealed in the boy, they saw him as just a regular happy-go-lucky kid. They saw what the people did to the boy, and frankly, they were disgusted at how he was treated.

"Ohayo Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto replied to the older girl that actually didn't glare at him.

"So Naruto-kun, what will it be?" asked the main owner of the eatery, Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Three miso ramen please!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What about you, Hokage-sama?"

"Hmm, I'll just have a pork ramen please." replied the senior.

"Three miso and one pork ramen comin' up!" replied the experienced ramen chef.

The duo ramen chefs began on their orders, while the old Hokage turned to Naruto and said with a stern voice, "Naruto."

Naruto gulped, fearing that the Hokage would lecture him for doing all the pranks that he did the day before. "Yes Jiji?"

"If you have a dream, what would it be?" Hiruzen curiously said. He hoped that the boy wouldn't turn out to not a have a dream that he or his father would hope for. Being a shinobi. He wanted to see if Naruto would be able to live up to the aptitude that many had before him.

Naruto thought about this question. He wanted to be just like Jiji, a Hokage. But he thought about it, why would he be a ruler of these people who did all of things that hurt him. Out of nowhere, Naruto heard an ominous and murderous voice chanting "**Kill them all, Kill, Kill, KILL!**" He just heard the dark idea and was about to say it to Jiji, even though he didn't know what kill meant, until he heard a voice of a kind-sounding man.

"_**Naruto, don't listen to that voice, listen to what I have to say. Don't be weak-minded. Grow and be strong enough to protect yourself and your precious people.**_"

This also spooked Naruto, for he thought that someone beside him was speaking to him. The only ones that were there were the chefs and Jiji. Though the first thought was weird for Naruto, so he was fonder of the latter. With this in mind, Naruto spoke with a grin and happy tone to the Hokage. "To protect me and my precious people."

Hiruzen was happy at the answer that the blond gave to him, so with a inhale of smoke and giving a grin, he said, "That is good Naruto. That is what I think as well. Everyone in this village, whether young or old, rich or poor, man or woman, everyone is my family, especially you Naruto."

Naruto was glad at the fact that he was like family to the Hokage. He gave the man a smile and hug saying, "Thank you Jiji."

Seeing him hug and smile at him, this gave Hiruzen a reassurance that Naruto would end up alright. This was the final 'test' that Hiruzen thought of before giving the rightful heirloom to Naruto. "No problem Naruto. Say, did you enjoy or get anything for your birthday?"

Naruto simply frowned and shook his head. This also made Hiruzen sad. For a six year old not to get a present at such a young age and gave him abuse instead. It made him sick at the villagers, and if he wasn't sworn to protect them, he wouldn't mind to go out of his way to 'discipline' those who did that to his surrogate grandson.

That aside, he found it right to give him his present, "Here Naruto-kun." Presenting a small box on the table in front of the boy. "This is something from me and someone who helped the village and was also close to you."

Naruto was just baffled that someone actually gave him a gift. This was the first time since at the orphanage, the lady gave his presents from Jiji to the other kids and even though he was in an apartment at the age of 5, he was still too afraid by the glares and constant attacks that the villagers gave. Opening the box, Naruto found a well-crafted and beautifully designed ring. The ring was a black metal with silver-metallic colored metal above it. The jewel in the middle was a blue jewel with the inside of it having a red swirl that the design seem it was some type of a whirlpool or tornado.

"Are you sure that I can have something like this Jiji? Especially when you said I was from an important person?" Naruto asked hesitantly thinking that this present was just another joke, like how the villagers did to him many times.

Hiruzen just gave a comforting smile to him saying "Yes Naruto-kun, happy birthday."

Before Naruto could say "Thank you" to Hiruzen, the chefs turned to him with his finished order of ramen and saying a happy belated birthday to him. At this Naruto cried due to the affection that he received from the 'family' he had. Everyone thought something bad happened before Naruto spoke with a hiccup "Minna, thank you!"

"Don't mind it Naruto-kun!" Smiled Ayame looking at the crying, yet happy boy who was about to eat their ramen. While eating, Hiruzen noticed that the boy wore the ring and it somehow fitted on the little boy's hand. What was even more interesting was that the inside of the jewel seemed to have a flicker of light in it. He just batted it away saying that it was just the light doing that.

After a few minutes of eating food and thanking the cookers for their meal, the two continued their late afternoon walk around the village with Naruto being happier. The villagers that saw this were angered that the 'demon' was happy, to them it was like an insufferable annoyance mocking them. Noticing this, Naruto once again frowned. After thinking about it, Naruto did love some parts and people of the village, but the area and people around his apartment was something that didn't please the boy. He wanted somewhere else, he lived barely by himself for a year, knowing how the village works and its processes, but he didn't want to sleep in a 'home' where the fear of being attacked cause sleep deprivation. So he gave an idea to the Sandaime.

"Ne, Jiji, is there somewhere else that I could live? I don't like living in that apartment."

Sighing the Sandaime said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you can't live without interacting with people, even if they are idiots. And where could you live to fend for yourself? Can you make food and other tools to meet your needs?"

"I don't know, don't you have another area in the village or like a cabin that I could live in instead of that old apartment?" asked a deflated Naruto.

As if a gear clicked in Hiruzen's mind, the mentioning of a cabin reminded him of a secret area just outside of the village that was discreet and was only known by him, Kakashi, and the late Yondaime. The reason behind the seclusion was due to the fact that the area was for training and jutsu creation for the Yondaime.

"Actually Naruto-kun, I do have a place. It is on the outskirts of the village, but you can still come here easily. Can I trust you to keep it clean and for you to work hard enough to fend and feed yourself?" asked the old man.

Naruto instantly looked at his surrogate grandfather with fires of determination in his eyes. "You bet I can!" he shouted.

The Sandaime smiled at the sheer determination a six year old can have. "Okay Naruto, just sleep in your apartment one more time and pack some things to live in the cabin."

"Alright!" Naruto said before thanking and leaving towards his apartment where he would be sleeping there only one more night.

'Well at least he can live peacefully.' Thought the Sandaime.

-oXo-

Oddly enough, on his last day of living his apartment, Naruto was neither attacked nor had an object thrown through his window. He overheard something about a 'demon' being something called 'exiled' or something. He wondered what they meant. Being too tired to care for what they said, he just began packing the necessities for living.

Clothes, toothbrush, and most importantly for him, ramen. After he was set and done, he rested on his bed and drifted into slumber.

-oXo-

It seemed that Naruto was in a sewer of some kind. He thought that he was about to go to sleep, but this was the same place as yesterday! He thought that he was in the sewer yesterday due to the villagers throwing him in there. But he knew that he was in his bed right now. So why was he in this place?

The area seemed to be littered with pipes along the walls. The ground is submerged with about a couple of inches of water, to about Naruto's calf. Like the last time he was here, it was a perplexing maze. He wandered for awhile before he heard some sounds. They echoed and it seemed to be people talking amongst one another.

Walking, he kept up the pace to see who was talking only to see an interesting sight. There was a room with a cage-like door in the back, two people standing in front of it. There was a pale-version of Naruto with black sclera, gold-like irises, and black pupils. This Naruto's attire was a white in a kimono-type of attire. He seemed very irritated about everything, as he was scowling at everything on his clear face. The other one looked very similar, but had some differences. He didn't have the whisker marks like the other Naruto, his forehead was on fire, and his attire was different compared to what Naruto was accustomed to. He was clad in a dark suit that seemed to demonstrate the authority that he held; dark black dress shoes, black slacks, a black with gold trim belt, and finally the dress shirt accompanied by a white undershirt, a black jacket, and light orange tie.

Another thing that made Naruto look with with interest was the blades that they had. The two were fighting, what seemed like to the death. The pale Naruto made ice come out of his white blade while the other Naruto seemed to make an intense amount of heat out of his black blade.

After the two were fighting, the taller one of the two won. The two were bickering like siblings or friends before they took note of Naruto.

"**Well about damn time you got here, it's been a**_**real**_ **fucking fun time in here.**" spouted the pale Naruto sarcastically. The real Naruto however was shocked at hearing cursing, it was only when he was near the villagers he ever heard that type of language and it was usually pointed at him.

"_**Hush with your language. Naruto, welcome.**_" The taller Naruto said.

"Where am I? And who are you two?" Naruto curiously asked the two.

"**Well to be blunt, your mind dumbass.**" Pale Naruto said.

This place was his mind? It was a deep dark and wet place. There is no way that this horrible gutter was his mind. He thought that this had to be a dream.

"_**Hehe, sorry Naruto-kun, this isn't a dream. My 'associate' is right about this being you mind, or more accurately subconscious.**_" The other Naruto said.

It took some time for Naruto to take this in before he could speak again. "Okay…then who are you two?"

"**ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN QUESTIONS! JUST KILL EVERYTHING!**" shouted pale Naruto.

Naruto was a little frightened at how his colorless version was so brash and angry at everything. It made him feel like the same when the villagers did the same to him on a daily basis.

"_**Don't worry about what he says, he may be impatient, but he isn't the 'king' of this body, you are. As for us, we are technically you. Or if you want a clearer answer, your emotions.**_" The older version of Naruto answered.

They were him? What did he mean by his emotion?

The older man just chuckled. "_**We can listen to what you think Naruto-kun, and this is your mind after all. What we mean is that we are embodiments, or easier terms, images of what your emotions represent. Since you have more compassion and kindness in your soul, it is the reason why I am in charge until you came here. That version of you on the other had is all the angry and sad thoughts that you had, but since you didn't have as much of those feelings, he isn't as developed as me.**_"

Naruto had to digest the information that was ever confusing him. Why were his emotions 'people'? Why were they here? And finally what was behind that caged door?

"_**The reason why we are people is because it is the easiest way to separately communicate with you. If there was any other form, it would be displayed through your actions and you would understand what we wanted to say. The simplest answer for why we are here is that the Shinigami King wanted to make you strong because of a deal. And for the cage back there, either that 'person' doesn't want to come out or he's asleep. Does that answer all your questions?**_" Replied the adult.

Since knowing that thinking was the same as talking, Naruto at last spoke. "Okay I still don't really know what's going on but I know that you and everything are here because of the Shi-Shini-King- whatever that is- and that you are supposed to make me strong like you two?"

"**DING DING! We got ourselves a real**_**genius**_**.**" Pale Naruto said sarcastically again.

Now instead of being scared, Naruto was aggravated, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"**Ara, what this? Our 'king' is actually growing some nuts?**"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Shouted the tall Naruto. "_**Naruto-kun you are right about this, but in order to get strong you must train to get there. Also, I know it is none of my concern of what you will do with the power you receive, but what will you do with it?**_"

Naruto thought about it. There would be so many things that he could do with it. Payback for all of those idiots that attacked him. Be free of pain and be able to protect himself. All of those ideas popped in his head like a T.V. show, but so did all of his precious people. All of those special times, and all of the smiles they shared. What was odd is that he saw someone that didn't look familiar. He was near a lake with her on a sunny day, wearing a pink blouse and skirt to follow while wearing open-toed sandals. She was about his age and had a darker tan than him, with mint green hair covered by a beige sun hat. He didn't get a clear look on her face but she had a smile that made him happy to look at.

"**Sooo, you like her 'King'?**" pale Naruto said laughing poking fun at him while Naruto just blushed.

"_**Well what is your answer Naruto-kun?**_" asked the taller Naruto.

After wondering for a few minutes, Naruto spoke again. "I want to protect those who are close to me and I want to make sure that I don't be a cry-baby when the villagers attack me."

"**So we can kill them right?**" Pale Naruto asked excitedly. Naruto just gave a shake of his head indicating a no. The only reply he got from pale Naruto was a click of the tongue and being upset.

"_**Good answer Naruto.**_" Said tall Naruto smiling at his owner for having a strong will to not take the easy path towards darkness.

Naruto smiled at getting praised, even if it was his emotions, but he still wanted to know how he would get stronger.

"_**The way that you are going to get stronger is to practice and train with techniques we teach you. I will tell you later about details. The Shinigami King left you a 'present' but you need to find out yourself when you are ready. In the mean time, Naruto I need you to listen carefully.**_" Making Naruto to listen with all concentration. "_**I want you to ask Jiji for the**___Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**to learn**_ Fuinjutsu_**when you go to your new home. Everything else will be much quicker and easier if you do.**_"

"Okay, but what are your names?" Naruto asked.

"**We don't have one idiot.**" Pale Naruto said.

"Well can I give you names?"

"_**Sure, but it seems we don't have enough time for this right now. We will continue, but you need to learn**___Fuinjutsu _**in order to talk to us longer. It will make sense later on.**_"

Naruto just nodded and hoped that he would remember this conversation when he woke up. As he was fading away from his subconscious, red eyes stared at the two with the same evil malice as before.

"_**So why didn't you show yourself when Naruto was here?**_"

"**That gaki doesn't deserve to have me, I am glad he is suffering.**" Kyuubi said while smirking.

"_**You do realize that sooner or later you will be known to him. As for me listening to you and your troubles in life, our 'king' is practically the same as you emotionally**___(A/N: Too many emotions xD)_**.**_"

"**Whatever. That aside, who would of thought that he would be able to see the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, ne? That surprised even me. Haha!**" Kyuubi said impressed.

"**Hopefully he isn't a pussy if he ever finds her.**" Pale Naruto said while Kyuubi snickered and the tall Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"_**Well, when that happens, it happens. Till then we wait.**_"

-oXo-

_Somewhere in Takigakure._

Fu was having a nightmare about the glares she received. She wondered why that they did that to her, to ignore and make fun of a girl. At least she was training to not let them bully her. She was crying in her sleep until she saw a boy her age, maybe a few months older or younger, it didn't matter. He had unruly blond hair, wearing a simple white shirt and black shorts with open-toed sandals. She was wearing her favorite outfit, her simple pink outfit with a beige sunhat. They were sitting near a lake, and though she couldn't make out most of his face, she loved the foxy smile that he gave her. It made her feel warm and wanted. The two were just having fun near the lake. The nightmares ceased and she was actually calm and cheerful.

Meanwhile back in her mind Nanabi was happy, "**So the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, huh?I can't believe my larva found someone like her.**"

The Nanabi Jinchuuriki actually had a decent dream that night.

-oXo-

The next morning arrived making Naruto refreshed and ready to move into his new cabin. He was still trying to remember the conversation he had with his other two personas. He also blushed at the memory of the girl with the mint hair. He was remembering the things that he needed to learn, so he waited for Jiji to arrive.

A knock on the door happened around the afternoon with the Sandaime standing there accompanied by an Anbu with an Inu mask.

"Are you ready to leave Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen said.

"Yeah Jiji. Um, Jiji?"

"Yes?"

"Um is it okay for me to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen's smoke pipe fell out of his mouth while the Inu Anbu's body twitched a little. He wanted to learn one of kinjutsu of the Scroll of Sealing? And not only that, he wanted to learn Fuinjutsu like his father? Some mysterious work of nature was afoot here.

"Naruto, how do you know those words and techniques?"

"Well, it's a long story that I will tell you later, but I want to train the best I can be so that I can protect me and my precious people." The determination that Naruto showed was impressive. Hiruzen smiled until he sensed a small flare of chakra near Naruto. The ring he gave him seemed to light up like before and his eyes changed for moment to an orange and red color.

Hiruzen just smoke a puff before accepting his answer. "Alright Naruto-kun, but I expect you to be careful with these techniques."

"Hokage-sama! Why are you teaching him kinjutsu? He could seriously be injured!" Inu said with much concern in his voice.

"Inu-kun, you know about the dangers of it, but knowing Naruto and his chakra reserves, he would be able to handle it."

"But…still, I think it is too dangerous."

"Inu-san, don't worry about me! I know that I can do it!" Naruto said with fists pumped in the air.

Inu just sighed and relented with a "Do what you want." That is after he pulled out a orange book and the Hokage leaning in to read a little.

"Ne, what is that orange book?"

"Uh…Nothing! Don't worry about Naruto-kun. Say, how about we get those techniques and go to your new cabin?" Hiruzen said in an attempt to prevent Naruto from reading his godfather's works. Somewhere in Heaven, a red-headed mom was glaring at the old man and the man who wrote the book. Hiruzen's spine shivered, while Jiraiya sneezed, alerting the female populace that there was someone peeking on them.

Naruto just nodded, but was still suspicious about those books. Every time he saw Jiji or Inu-san when they had their free time, they would read those books. And they had a weird giggle when they read them too.

"So let's go." Hiruzen said to the Jinchuuriki.

So off they went to the new secluded area. On their walk they decided to talk about him enrolling in the Academy.

"Naruto-kun, when you are older you will need to enroll in the Academy in order to be a shinobi. What will you do if you are found out in your new home?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. But like you said Jiji, 'one of the greatest advantages a ninja can have is the element of surprise' or something like that." Naruto said to the elder.

Hiruzen was actually surprised that Naruto remembered something like that. Though it was deception instead of surprise, it was still almost accurate.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I think you'll learn a way."

The three continued their trek across the village into the Hokage Tower first in order to give Naruto the techniques and basics of Fuinjutsu. Naruto received a small scroll with the technique for Kage Bunshin and a book called Fuinjutsu for Dummies.

After that, the three went on top of the Hokage Mountain and the forest behind it. Later on, they found themselves looking at a swampy looking place with a broken down cabin to accompany it. Before they would reach the cabin, there was an awkward pile of stones located on the path in front of the cabin.

"This is it?" Naruto asked disheartened at the pile of junk.

"Not quite Naruto-kun. What I want you to do Naruto is to put some of your blood on those rocks." Hiruzen said.

"M-my blood?" Naruto gulped.

"Just a drop, like cut your finger a little and let the blood drop on the rock."

Naruto did what he was told, using his teeth to bite a little skin off and letting his blood produce a drop before the wound healed itself. The instant the blood touched the rock, many symbols appeared on the rock and the area slowly dissolved into a new landscape. The new area was breathtaking.

The cabin was replaced by a little traditional Japanese summer home that would look cozy to live in. It seemed to be made of a light colored, clean cut wood. The swamp changed into a clean pristine lake with a small river attached to it. In the river, there was a lot of aquatic life, from fish to toads. Flowers from roses to tulips to any other type of exotic wild plant life surrounded the area there. Cherry blossoms seemed to encompass the forest that was once dead, and in the background the cabin seemed to have a view of snow-topped mountains.

"Woah." Was the only reply that Naruto could muster about this place. And the area seemed to be so familiar to him, it was like in his dream!

"Welcome to your new home Naruto-kun, now let's hurry before the genjutsu reactivates" Hiruzen said.

"Okay Jiji."

-oXo-

The inside of the house was beautiful. It had a modern look on the inside. The floor was made of polished redwood. The walls were a simple white paint and along these walls were pictures of the Yondaime and his wife holding her stomach. The kitchen had the necessities like a stove, pantry, cupboards, and a refrigerator. It was also connected with the living room which had a black couch in the middle in front of a window a view of the lake behind a large television. There was a burgundy wood coffee table in between the TV and couch.

Then there were the other rooms. One was a library consisting subjects from tactics, history, botany, medical, jutsu, and other books on basic living. Another was an armory with metals for shuriken and kunai readied to be made by a forge that was in the room. It was more like a chimney but with more intense heat. Then there was a large bathroom with a tub and shower combo connecting to the master bedroom. There were two sinks for some reason in there, one saying 'His' and the other 'Hers'. That made Naruto a little confused, who else was going to live here except him? Other than that there was the simple bathroom for anyone else there.

There were three bedrooms, one was the master bedroom, one was a kid's bedroom, and the last was a guestroom. The master bedroom was fairly large. The floor was made up of gray carpet, and the closet was large as well, being a walk-in. Again one side indicating one side was for a guy and the other was for a girl. The bed itself was a queen sized bed with red silk sheets and matching pillows. The kid's room was like a baby's room. There was a small orange crib and little plush toys around the room. The walls were a light blue and had little designs with toads. Then the guest room was pretty much the same as the master bedroom except with a smaller closet, the bathroom wasn't connected, and the bed was a twin size.

The backyard was, as Naruto saw it, about a whole mile long. There were test-dummies, bulls-eyes for kunai throwing, and wooden posts for taijutsu. It too had a view of the forest and mountains.

To say that Naruto was awestruck with the structure of this place would be an understatement. He wondered how that swamp and cabin turned into this. So he asked Hiruzen a question.

"Jiji, how did the swamp turn into this?"

"Well that is simple Naruto, it is due to the use of Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu, or illusions. But don't worry, only I and you can enter. The special seal that was a blood seal, meaning only blood can get rid of the swamp and 'unlock' this place." Hiruzen said.

"Oh, so that's what happened."

"Now let's get down to business Naruto, how did you know about these terms?" Hiruzen said.

So the three sat down and heard the long tale about Naruto's mind. He told them about the versions of him and what they were. He also told them about the Shinigami King and his choice of using his power. He of course left out the vision about the girl.

Hiruzen and Inu were surprised at what the blond went through, but were relieved when the boy chose to protect those who were dear to him. So giving the boy a nod signaling he understood, telling him that he would be checking up on Naruto once and a while in order for him to be okay. He also told him to send a clone to him to tell him how he was doing, while the clone lived in the old apartment. The clone was necessary for the secrecy that no one would know of his new home. The clone would dispel after it would be in the apartment. To make sure that no one would be sure that Naruto would be found, the dispelled clone would make another one just before he dispelled.

After Hiruzen, Inu, and his clone left, it was late already so Naruto went into his new bedroom to sleep and prepare for the training that would occur.

-oXo-

Whew, this is finally done. I know that I said about this being on hiatus, but I felt too bored without writing something, even though I got finals coming up. T^T

Either than that I fixed some of the things that I wanted to do from the first chapter. I didn't name the two yet because I want them to have more time, and I want them not to do the naming until the beginning of the training and when he is back in his mind space again.

The reason why I said blood red was due to Naruto being beat-up the day before he was there.

You probably won't here that much from Fu's end, maybe snippets, or maybe nothing at all so…sorry! :P

The next chapter won't be coming up until after January, hopefully, or it might be earlier. The reason is because of finals….GRRRR!

Thank you for reading and hope you can review. Tell me if you like this version. Tell what you don't like.


	3. Chapter 2: A Clouded Perspective

Well here chapter 2!

Y'all are sexy. :3

Thank you Lazruth for Beta-ing this! :3

Disclaimer: I'm fifteen. Do you really think that I could write something like Naruto, Bleach, or Reborn? Please. I'm too stupid. :D

Jutsu or important stuff

"I like cake."-Speaking.

'I am tired'-Thinking

"_**Some people are stupid**_" or '_**Hello there**_'-Kind spirit talking.

"**I AM HAPPY!**" or '**Shut up**'-Angry spirit talking.

"**Why am I here?**" or '**Stupid gaki'**-Kyuubi talking.

Chapter 2: A Clouded Perspective

Naruto could navigate his mind a little easier due to remembering the pathways from the last times.

And again, like a rerun of an episode, the two were fighting for dominance in his mindscape. Ice and fire meeting in the center of the room showing a spectacular show of elements. After a while the two stopped and the tall Naruto won the fight.

"_**Ah, Naruto-kun, nice to see you again. I hope your mind isn't as hard to navigate as the last times?"**_ Tall Naruto said.

"Well a little bit." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"**Alright hurry up and explain what we got to do, being in here is boring as hell**." Pale Naruto said.

"_**Before that, Naruto-kun you said that you would have names for us, what will they be?**_"

Naruto thought about that for a moment. Though only he only met them for a few brief moments, he could tell what kind of people they were. The tallest of the Naruto was kind and had a warm nature about him. He was like a caring older brother that wants you to walk the 'right path' of life. The other though, had a cold, detached personality. It seemed that anger and melancholy were the only things that he could express. If he ever had any joy, it would also mean that he is either teasing or wanting to cause malice. He also saw loneliness that was parallel to his own. If he was a sibling to Naruto, he would be a depressed brother that had a rough encounter with life.

"Hmm, I think that I will name you, Attakai Asa," pointing towards the tallest Naruto. "And you, Tōketsu Yoru."

"_**Not bad, I can accept it. Thank you Naruto-kun.**_" Asa said.

"**Well, I think that it's shitty.**" Yoru said in a loud tone.

"Whatever, if you don't like it, then deal with it! You live in me, so either you accept it or don't complain." Naruto said being frustrated.

"**Welllll, would you look at that, looks like you trying to be a man. Why couldn't you do that when the villagers were beating the shit out of you?**" Yoru said mockingly, "**I mean, you can talk all you want, but if you can't do anything, then what does that make you? Worthless, pathetic, and a coward. Even if you were supposed to get our power, I doub-**"

Yoru was interrupted by a punch in the face. Naruto was angry, but tears and sadness adorned his face. Yoru was right. He couldn't do anything, it was pitiable. This truth stung deep in Naruto's heart and soul.

"**Like I said weak. You couldn't even win a fight with a defenseless baby you sack of sh**-"

Again Yoru was attacked, this time in the solar plexus by Asa, who was angry at what just occurred. He glared at Yoru with a fierce glare and a scowl mentally wanting to destroy Yoru for doing something so horrible to the boy. He kept reminding him about how the traumatizing events that was inflicted on the child. This was unacceptable. With a kind gaze, but stern voice, Asa turned to Naruto and shouted "_**NARUTO!**_"

Naruto went out of his crying state to see Asa staring at him carefully, he thought he was going to bash on him to but he said something that made him feel better.

"_**There is no way that I am stuck in some weakling. I know that the Shinigami King put me in here to train a warrior that would outmatch anyone that dared cross him. Now stand up Naruto, so you can show those who mistreat you what was wrong to cross.**_" Asa said as the flame above his head flickered strongly and brightly.

Naruto's will of determination was refueled, and it seemed listening to Asa kindled a flame inside of him wanting to be strong and respected. Then as his will was stronger, his whole body was aflame. It was the same type of flames that were on Asa's forehead.

"What is this?" a shocked but curious Naruto asked.

"_**This is your will, you are capable to produce this flame because this is what you wanted to do before you died. They are called**_Shinuki no Honoo **or** **'**Dying Will Flames**'. **_**You just amazed me right now. Naruto-kun I want you to take a look at your face.**_" Asa requested.

As the flame receded from Naruto so that he was able to see his face, he was shocked at his appearance. The most noticeable things that changed were his eyes and the flame on forehead. It was the same as Asa's. His eye's color changed, from the iris changing to orange and his pupil to red. The flame was soft but emitted a strong heat. After getting over his moment of shock, Naruto felt calm and was at ease.

"_**At first I thought that I would have to train you more, but you exceeded my early expectation. You are in the last 'mode' of your**_** '**Dying Will**' or '**Hyper Dying Will'." Asa said in a proud voice and smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"_**Meaning unlike the first mode, which is**_'Dying Will'_**which just removes the external limiters to push the body in times of desperate pressure, the final mode removes the inner limiters of the body. This final mode is based on the amount of stamina you have, pushing the body past its limit to fight, and it also allows you to have the ability of **_'Hyper Intuition'.

"'Hyper Intuition'?"

"_**Yes, it is the ability to sense the intentions of an individual. So you will know if someone is plotting something behind your back. It also enhances your perception that most Genjutsu is rendered useless.**_" Asa stated.

"Huh, I see."

"**It still makes you pathetic**." said Yoru who for some reason grew up and looked like a teenager now when the two weren't paying attention to him.

"How did you grow?" Naruto said while having an unfazed facial expression.

"**If you're so smart now, I think you can figure it out.**" Yoru said not caring what Naruto asked.

"Hm, I guess since you made me sad and angry, and from what Asa said about you guys, you grew from me being sad." Naruto said correctly which actually made Yoru face fault.

"**Even though you are in the mode, now you are just too serious…..**" Yoru said a little sad that he could tease the boy more.

"_**Enough of this, now you are right about Yoru growing when you are sad, it is the same for me when you are happy and so on and so forth. We need to talk about the serious matter of you getting our powers.**_" Asa said solemnly.

"What do you need?" Naruto said curiously while being out of his hyper mode.

"_**Naruto, before you can do anything you must learn **_Fuinjutsu_** in order to better communicate with us."**_

"Why is Fuinjutsu that important?"

"_**Do you see the caged door at the end of the room Naruto?**_"

"Yes."

"_**Though he is avoiding you now, it is the reason why we cannot communicate with you outside your dreams. This door is a seal, which is why we need to make sure that you tamper with your seal in order to talk to us.**_"

"Where is the seal?" Naruto said.

"**Check your stomach dumbass.**" Yoru mentioned.

Naruto lifted his white shirt and looked at his stomach region. He was surprised at the intricate seal on his stomach. In the dead center, near the navel, was a seal of a swirl. Around the swirl were complex kanji seals, eight of them to exact. The seal itself was a layered or duplicated form of one seal combined in order to keep something at bay.

"So this is the reason why I can't talk to you guys that well. Isn't it?" Naruto questioned.

"_**Exactly, after you learn the basics of **_Fuinjutsu_** you should be able to at least put a **_Seishin-tekina Setsuzoku Fuinjutsu_** or mental link seal that will allow us to communicate with you better. While you learn on your **_Fuinjutsu,_** also keep up on your exercise and diet when we will begin to train.**_" Asa said.

"Okay, Asa-san, I trust that you can keep up with me and Yoru." Naruto said chuckling. Surprising Yoru had a little laugh at that statement, knowing that he was annoying to Asa like a hard slap to a bare back.

"_***Sigh* Hai, hai. Just try not to be too crazy on us.**_" Asa said slightly depressed. He knew that his training with Naruto and supervising the two to not cause damage was going to be a monumental task.

"**Though you're weak, I expect a party when it comes to training, **_**Naruto-kun**_." A chill ran down through Naruto's spine. Not only due to Yoru saying Naruto, but adding 'kun' at the end of his name and the predatory-like tone that he said his name.

With that piece of advice for the near future, Naruto awoke from his dreamland to start his new life of freedom to train.

-oXo-

Out of the crimson colored bed, Naruto took a quick shower to start off the day. It was about eight in the morning when he woke up. After the shower and getting changed, he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He was going to start out like he usually did every morning, eat ramen, but to his surprise, there were some groceries on the table. Along with groceries was a note.

'_Naruto-kun, I know that it would be hard to train to be a shinobi only eating ramen. That's why I gave you some of these supplies. Make sure that you have a balanced diet and eat ramen sparingly, because I don't think that you will be in the village that often. Good luck and try not to be so dangerous._

_-Jiji_

Naruto made a mental note to make sure that he thanked Jiji for giving him these supplies. There was vegetables, fish, a fishing pole for the lake that was outside of the cabin, a cookbook, water, and some sweets for occasional snacking. Opening the cookbook, he made the first thing that seemed easy and healthy for him, a simple egg breakfast with some fruit.

Now it was off to train physically and learn about Fuinjustu.

-oXo-

Training for Naruto started with running a few miles around the backyard training ground. After that, it would be a few sets of sit-ups and push-ups. He did the bare minimum of body conditioning, but come on, the child was six. According to Asa, too much training can cause injuries, stunted growth, and in an unsupervised condition, death.

Physical training started after breakfast and would end at the beginning of lunch. Which Naruto, naturally, consumed a packaged ramen. When he was finished with lunch, he started to learn the theories of Fuinjutsu and to practice the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

There were many seals that were hard and complex to master and understand the purpose of, but for now, Naruto wanted to learn about a seal that could make him talk to Asa and Yoru. After skimming through some of the book's content, he saw the seal he wanted. The seal of talk (話) and listen (聞) were made up of rough kanji or katakana, and was originally used for interrogation or 'mind-walking' as the book said, but Naruto found out that he could make smoother stroke patterns to make it possible to access his own mind.

Naruto was only a child, so he didn't want to mess up his own seal and make Asa and Yoru disappear; even if they were just his emotions. He took his time to study the seal and all of its needs to make it perfect. It required precise chakra control. Too little and the seal would vanish, too much and the seal would be too potent and would work too well; some seals required an excess amount of chakra in order to be useful, but the last thing Naruto needed was for Yoru to yell at him whenever he wanted. He had to read about more things.

Taking a break from Fuinjutsu, Naruto wanted to learn about the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. He opened up the scroll which contained the jutsu itself. He found out three things about the jutsu. One was that it was Kinjutsu or a forbidden jutsu, due to the amount of chakra that was needed to make the jutsu work. Second was that the technique was one that allowed the person to make a solid clone that was exactly like the original. Third was that when dispelled, the memories that the clone learned was transferred to the original person.

He would have to see if that memory theory was correct the next time the clone dispels. Speaking of memory transferring, Naruto came to the conclusion that if he could make a lot of the clones, he could do everything faster. Picking up the book for Fuinjutsu, he made multiple copies of the book and himself. There were about ten clones along with Naruto who were studying the basics. He made ten more to control his chakra a little more efficient by concentrating the flow of a little of his chakra on balancing a pencil.

After practicing penmanship and chakra control, Naruto began to tamper his seal. On the four top seals, the kanji for talk was put above each marking. The process was reciprocated on the bottom four, but the kanji for listen was below the markings. When the process was done, he did what the book said about the amount of chakra that was needed in the seals.

'Hello? Can anyone hear me?' Naruto thought.

'**Well, well, I think you can. You surprise me gaki, I thought that either of the other two would be the first to talk to you. Some things can be…unexpected.**' A deep voice said.

'Who are you?' Naruto wondered due to the voice that he hadn't heard before was talking.

'**You will learn in time, and when you do, I wonder if you can forgive me. Well it's not like I care about what a little ningen thinks. Just a piece of advice, don't die. I didn't attack the village to be stuck in a weakling, even if it was forced.**' The voice said leaving Naruto.

'_**Naruto-kun, are you there?**_' Asa asked.

'Yea I'm here, who was that?'

'_**He didn't want to give out his name. He said that he would talk to you when you are ready for it or if you go and visit him. Anyways, konichiwa Naruto-kun.**_'

'Okay, so I guess I made this seal work!'

'**So you can do something**.' Yoru said teasingly.

'Shut up.'

'_**So now to business, Naruto do you know what chakra is**_?' Asa questioned.

'From what I did and from books, it is the thing needed to do jutsu.'

'_**That is true, but the true basics are something more important. It is the combination of physical energy**__**, **__**Shintai Enerugī, and spiritual power, Reiryoku, in order to do many functions that shinobi does. Since the interference with the Shinigami King and that certain 'person' that you talked to, you have an immense amount of Reiyoku. Even though it sounds good that you have a large supply of Reiyoku, it is much more difficult to control it and to make simple techniques is impossible without perfect chakra control. If you don't control your immense Reiryoku, it could harm those who are around you. Also your stamina is very good, but in order to make the use of chakra and **_'Hyper Dying Will' _**at the same time, you need to increase your stamina to control those two to make you a fighting force.**_'

'Wait, wait, so I have too much of spiritual something and a good amount of physical something. And I need to control this or else I couldn't you simple techniques and hurt people?'

'**To be simple dumbass, yes. That's why we are here, whether we want to or not, to make you control it. So we are here to train you in controlling your chakra and for something 'special' that requires you to learn Kenjutsu.**' Yoru said semi-caring, which amazed both Asa and Naruto.

'How do I control chakra?'

'_**Well there are a few ways. One is to read and do many chakra control practices that are in the library. Another way is meditating with us and doing a special meditation later when you gain your 'present'. Last is to practice simple jutsu and other jutsu to make precise measurements of chakra for the technique to work correctly.**_' Asa taught.

'What is this 'present' you guys are talking about?' Naruto asked.

'_**You will know in time, but don't be too dependent on us, because we may disappear.**_' Asa said.

Naruto started to worry; he was going to lose the people that, somewhat, were family to him. Even though that they were his emotions, to him, it was like a dysfunctional family.

'You're going to leave?' Naruto said with much worry in his voice.

'**We may, or may not. It depends on what you get from the Shinigami King, not like we care.**' Yoru said brashly.

'_**Don't worry Naruto-kun, just enjoy the time you have with us now.**_' Asa told the boy kindly.

'Okay I trust you guys. But I don't think that I could handle you guys leaving though.'

'_**It's going to be okay because we are still your emotions after all, so in some way, we'll be here all the time. We'll begin your training tomorrow, I'm glad that you learn what you learned today and being fit, because from here on out, be prepared for hell.**_' Asa said with a wicked coy smile.

Naruto was shocked at the statement before ending the conversation with his emotions.

-oXo-

The day was pretty much over for Naruto. He dispelled the clone that was 'living' in the village before it replaced itself with another clone. There were a few things he realized about the clones and the villagers themselves. With each clone that the previous clone made, it was slightly weaker. That wasn't so much of a problem, after all deceit is one of the most important things for a shinobi to have. No, the problem was the villagers and their actions. When they saw the clone back, they glared even more intensely. Apparently the excuse that Jiji gave to those who asked why the 'boy' was here was them having just a quick survival trip. They wanted to hope that the 'demon' wouldn't come back from the 'trip'.

He wondered if he truly wanted to be happy to say that Konoha was his village. These _people_ treat him with no mercy. He often thought that if he had to save them if they were in trouble, would he do it? Their behavior is that of animosity, and his perspective of them was clouded and there was no resolute answer for it. All he knew was that he wanted to protect those close to him.

He heard the whispers to others and to their children. It made him utterly sad when the clone received all of the glares from the children. They thought that if they hate the 'bully', 'bad kid', or even the gutsy parents saying to their children, 'demon child', they would be rewarded for doing so. Though the majority of the populace still hated him, there were some few that tried to walk up to him and talk to him before there were interferences.

There were a variety of children that he met. One was a boy who was all-around lazy, and his best friend who was a chubby boy that ate all the time. The others consisted of a boy who loved to play with his dog and he was as obnoxious as Naruto himself, a shy, but weird in Naruto's opinion, girl with purple hair and cream eyes. He smiled at the children that were kind to him somewhat during their first meetings.

But Naruto was too exhausted to care about the villagers anymore. So after cooking some fish and rice for dinner and taking a shower, he drifted into his dreams.

-oXo-

He was there again, so was she. The two just sat in content silence, just enjoying in being with each other. It was just like the first time they were with each other. The lake that Naruto was living at. The simple attire that the two wore. Sunny like every time that they were there. Overall, it was the perfect dream for both.

'So who are you?' The girl with the mint green hair asked smiling to the blond next to her.

'I could ask you the same thing.' Naruto said while grinning foxily at the face he couldn't see. 'Well it's not like I don't mind being with someone as pretty as you here.' The blond said with a pink tinge on his face. Hey if it was a dream, he wouldn't mind getting away with it, even if it embarrassed the two kids.

Fu just blushed and smiled at what the blond said to her. 'T-thanks.'

'D-Don't mention it hehe.' Naruto said.

'So what's your name?' Fu asked.

'It's Na-' Naruto's voice was somewhat silent for some reason.

'What's yours?' Naruto asked.

'It's -' Fu said frowning from not hearing the boy's name.

Naruto frowned also from not hearing from girl's name, before he could do anything though, he dream seemed to fade before he could ask again. This was one sleep that Naruto and Fu didn't want to wake up from.

-oXo-

"_**So why did you do that?**_" Asa asked. It was odd for someone like Kyuubi to interfere with something as simple as a dream, even if he did it out of spite.

"**The gaki is too young to know about the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. It seems that he might be interested, but for the best interest for his training, he needs to be focused on just that.**" Kyuubi said to the spirit.

"**Aww, you care for our 'King'? That's so sweet!**" Yoru said laughing at the demon.

"**Shut up, you're lucky that I can't destroy you right now.**" Kyuubi growled.

"_**We'll I think that you were correct in your decision Kyuubi, but shouldn't the two have some comfort?**_" Asa questioned the kitsune.

"**Hmmm, I guess Choumei cares for her Jinchuuriki than me, giving her a better connection with the gaki. I guess I'll let him have some dreams, but out of concentration needed to train, he will not fully get to know her.**" Kyuubi said.

"**That's nice and all, but why the hell is someone like you doing this? I thought you hated all ningen?**" Yoru wondered.

"**Of course I do, but I see the memories of this kid and it makes me hate them even more. I would have thought that the son of the 'Almighty Yondaime' would be treated the way the bastard wanted it to be, like a 'hero' to those diluted ningen, but they are so foolish. They attack an 'incarnate' of me. For one, I would be disgusted if the kit was me where he is right now. And two, beating a child is a shameful display, even for demons like me. This boy could have my respect, but it doesn't mean that I like the gaki.**" Kyuubi told the two. "**Also it's not every day that the Shinigami King gives power to ningen, so I want to see how things play out for the kit.**"

"**Huh, I never would of thought that the 'Great Kyuubi no Kitsune' would be such a softy. It brings a tear to my eye.**" Yoru said mockingly to the giant fox, which made said fox angry.

"_**Well, it is good that you somewhat care for him. That child needs some happiness in his life for what he's been and going to go through.**_" Asa said ending the conversation.

-oXo-

Naruto woke up awry from the event that took place in his dreams last night. He really wanted to know about the girl in his dream. He wanted to spend more time with her, even if he didn't know her identity that well.

'_**Have a good sleep Naruto-kun/'**_**King'**_**?**_' Both Asa and Yoru teasing to Naruto, which made Naruto blush now knowing that the two were spying on him.

'S-Shut up!' Naruto berated.

'_**Well now that the teasing is over and done with, Naruto I need you to make a clone of me and Yoru. It will be the beginning of your training.**_' Asa said to Naruto.

'**I don't want the 'King' to be a weakling when things become more fun.**' Yoru said in an excited tone.

'Well let's get this started.' Naruto put up his hands in the signal for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu with Asa and Yoru appearing and said.

"Well, bring it on! I'm going to the strongest warrior that you two can be proud of!" Naruto said with much enthusiasm in his voice.

"_**Don't get weak on us Naruto-kun.**_" Asa said while getting ready in a taijutsu stance.

For the next couple of years, it would be the most brutal, slave-driving, and painful training that Naruto ever had done in his entire life.

-oXo-

Well, I am sorry that these chapters are smaller than the original if you read them before this, but I feel that, even though that I wrote more, I rushed the story a tad too much. It was just like Boom! There you go. So I wanted to build it up more. Also I know some of you will hate me for some of the fluff, but meh, I felt that some was needed.

Next chapter will be more or less a time-skip with some flashbacks of each type of training with the combination of his appearance. And some action (hopefully). I am going to have three 'stages' of 'power' as well as outfits for those. On a side-note, if any of you have seen Beelzebub, I laughed my ass off on chapter 137 or something like that when he said about the whole 'Awakening' stuff. It kinda makes my writing run of the mill when I think about it. But I digress.

Side note again, the new Reborn is a badass, I mean come on. They lined up the whole entrance to make Reborn a total badass. But again, I talk way too much.

Review on what you think, and ANOTHER sidenote, do you guys have any suggestions on good fanfiction adventure Naruto? There could be some romance but it's not really needed. I'm bored sometimes, I need some things to read for fun.

All and all, thanks for reading and you guys are sexy and makes me wanna *censored for inappropriate material and actions* wink wink ;D

Man, I never got the chance to upload this, and it was my bad. As you can see the chapters mentioned about reborn and Beelzebub are old. But thanks for sticking around this far, there are more chapters to come for both of my fics.


	4. Chapter 3: Clear Strength

Aquí está el capítulo 3 (some Spanish in there…Even though I take Japanese as a class…:D) or Chapter 3

So yeah…..

Off to the disclaimers! Me no have right to Reborn, Naruto, Bleach. Please no sue.

Jutsu or important stuff

"I like cake."-Speaking.

'I am tired'-Thinking

"_**Some people are stupid**_" or '_**Hello there**_'-Asa and new spirit.

"**I AM HAPPY!**" or '**Shut up**'-Yoru.

"**Why am I here?**" or '**Stupid gaki'**-Kyuubi talking.

Chapter 3: Clear Strength

Today was sunny, in fact too sunny. Fourteen year old Naruto found it hard to wake up. Ever since the painful sessions that Asa and Yoru had when he was younger, the early hours of the day was the worst thing possible. He blocked out the rays that blinded his eyes with his right hand, only to see the ring that was gifted to him by Jiji. It changed during the years of his training. Asa told him how to reform it with the forge and his blood. It was a two part ring now connected by a light yellow chain. The first ring on the middle finger was composed of ruby red metal and the style had, on both ends, a flame-like form to it. The other ring on the ring finger was attached to the first ring and was a light sky blue ring; the metal that the ring was made of looked jagged and cracked like ice. Both had the seal of his clan, and the same steel blue colored jewel with the Uzumaki Swirl for each of the rings. He smiled fondly at the memory of getting the gift, and the training with it.

-oXo-

_Flashback_

An eight year old Naruto was done with his daily exercise, which consisted of running a few miles with the resistance seals that he learned beforehand, a few sets of sit-ups and push-ups consisting of a hundred reps of each, and lifting kunai that weight seals on them. The year before all of his training was to make sure that he was healthy enough to do all of these straining exercises. After all of that exercise was done, he was preparing the training of Taijutsu with Asa.

Asa's fighting style was an interesting one. His style, Tengoku no Ken, was based on speed to tire out a person and flexibility in order to dodge attacks, so Naruto understood the whole concept of the resistance seals, but what was the use of kunai lifting? According to Asa, he said that even though the idea of the style is meant to be fluent and fast pace, you can't always win with just outlasting your opponent all the time. "Power is necessary to win" was the phrase that Asa always said whenever Naruto started to complain.

The most intriguing thing that Asa possessed in Naruto's opinion was the pair of metallic gloves that Asa wore. The 'base' of the gloves was black, while the fingers were light silver like the same pattern on his ring. The top of the gloves had an X symbol on it. Overall, the eight year old Jinchuuriki found it to be cool, and he wanted to try to put them on.

"Ne, Asa-san, how did you get those gloves?" Naruto asked.

"_**Well, I really can't answer that because I had these on ever since you were born so I don't know how I got them. The most logical answer would be from the Shinigami King.**_" Asa told his 'owner'. "Why does this matter to you?"

"Well, you see, I thought that I could use them somehow, like with my Shinuki no Honoo, I could use the flames with the gloves to make your style of Taijutsu better." Naruto said in deep thought.

"_**Hmm, I could see you using gloves as a conduit for you to use your flames more efficiently. Also I think that you could use your ring as an activation switch to alter from ring to gloves in an instant.**_" Asa said pondering the possibilities.

"Wait, wait, wait, easier please." Naruto pleaded.

"_**Oh sorry**_," Asa said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "_**What I was trying to say was that you could use your flames easier and deadlier if you'd use gloves. Also that your ring could change into gloves whenever necessary. Concentrate your chakra and flames in the ring.**_" Asa taught by example, flaring his own flames in his gloves.

"Okay." Naruto took in deep breaths and tried to concentrate on his ring. At first nothing happened, the flames of warm orange and cold light blue were emitted out of the ring, but after a few moments, the ring started to change into the gloves that Asa had.

"Woah." Was all Naruto could have said.

"_**Test to see if you can use your '**__**Hyper Dying Will'**__** mode with the gloves.**_"

Naruto did just that. A flame of orange appeared on Naruto's forehead. But there was something that occurred that didn't happen the first time. Frost came out of his breath, indicating that the boy was cold.

"_**Naruto-kun, are you okay? Are you cold?**_"

"Yeah, I' m fine. Why?" Naruto asked the worried Asa.

"_**Because you are breathing as if it were freezing.**_" Asa said only to here a grunt from Yoru.

"**Don't worry about that, I just gave the 'King' a gift. If he is going to impress me, he's gotta control me and my element.**" Yoru said appearing out of nowhere as a clone.

"_**What is this?**_" Asa asked.

"**Those flames come from his 'will' right? And in some way, you are his happiness, rationality, and determination, so my point is that I am the opposite of you. I am his hate, carelessness, instinct. If his 'will' from determination is flames, what do you think of his 'will' coming from despair?**" Yoru said completing his theory/reasoning. "**This is my 'will' and I am not going to let you control everything Asa, I want Naruto to know that everything isn't always sunshine.**" Yoru said in a cold tone.

"_**I never meant to control everything Yoru, it's just what Naruto feels is dominate. If Naruto felt more hatred, then you'd be dominating. So my point is for you to stop sulking. We're here and it's good to see you help.**_" Asa said smiling at Yoru.

"**Shut up, like I said before, the kid has to impress me. And I don't want to be in a weakling.**" The teenage Hollow said irritated.

"_**We'll now that you experimented, let's begin an even more fun training.**_" Asa said with an evil smile that made Naruto gulp.

-oXo-

His spine shivered at the memory of Asa 'training' him. It was pure torture!

'_**Aww Naruto, it wasn't that bad! When we were like that, it was fun!**_' A hollow, echoing, but kind tone said in Naruto's head.

'Shut it, Kyōfū, you gave me hell when we were beginning to train.' Naruto thought back to the spirit.

'_**Meh, it did make you stronger didn't it? So stop complaining, 'we' didn't leave you, even if we are one now.**_' Kyōfū said to his master.

'**Jeez, gaki, you sure complain a lot.**' Kyuubi said.

'Not you too Kuruma! Feel some sympathy for a soul like me!' Naruto said mock pouting.

'**Hmph, don't get soft on me now kit. I don't want my container to die like a little weakling.**'

Naruto rolled his eyes and got up to go take a shower. He looked in the mirror. First, seeing the scars from both the villagers and from training on his well toned body. There were a few faint marks on his stomach from the attack he received as a six year old. To him, he looked pretty toned like an athlete, but not too buff. His face had some baby fat, but not too much.

He saw that his locks of hair were too long, but Naruto was too lazy to cut it. The gold, spiky, untamable hair was short enough to stop at the shoulder blades, but the bangs covered most of his whiskered face. The tips of his hair were white, he couldn't change the color after one 'incident' meeting Kyōfū and finding out his 'present'. This look reminded him of his loving, but stupid, in the way of foresight, father that he met.

-oXo-

A ten year old Naruto was just reading books of various things in the afternoon after finishing his exercise and chakra control, out of enjoyment and also for knowledge. Over the years and with Asa's 'influence', Naruto learned many things in reading. He expanded his vocabulary and knowledge of basic things of academics, as well as reading about simple tasks and how to perform them better. Some of the subjects were botany, medical, forging, and jutsu. Now, how can a ten year old read so much? The answer is the use of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

His reading was interrupted by Asa, '_**Naruto, I think that it's time to get your 'present' from the Shinigami King.**_'

Naruto was startled at the sudden statement, and then he remembered the conversation he had with Asa and Yoru. It was the one that he would lose the two when he got his 'present'. He prepared to lose them, but it still made him sad knowing that he would lose them.

'Asa, are you sure? I know that I couldn't be dependent on you guys all the time, but I want to know if you are fine leaving me.' Naruto told Asa.

'_**Yes, Yoru and I are fine with the fact. In order to make sure that your 'present' will appear, we need you to tamper with the seal again and make sure that you can pull out excess Reiryoku in order to make the process work.**_' Asa commanded the boy.

'How's this going to work?' Naruto asked.

'_**The seal is going to weaken, but the seal that was left will contact the Shinigami King that you are ready, but if you don't have enough Reiryoku to give, then you won't get your gift and also your seal will break.**_' Asa said.

Naruto gulped and worried, but there was something that always puzzled him. What was so important about the seal? There was always the caged door that kept something at bay, but he had no idea what it held.

'Before I do that Asa, I have a question to ask. You've been avoiding this topic, but what is behind the cage in my mind?' Naruto asked.

'_***Sigh* I knew that it would come to this, are you sure that you are ready to see what is behind this door?**_'

'Yes.'

'_**Fine, meditate to your mindscape and you will know what is behind the cage.**_'

'Alright.'

-oXo-

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto stood on a wet rock before taking a look at his new mindscape that he altered from the sewer. The area was a forest opening to a pond that was connected to a waterfall. In the center of the pond was a rock which Asa and Yoru stood or sat on. It was sunny with a strong breeze around the area. The grass was overgrown and various flowers encompassed the pond. Behind the waterfall, stood a giant cage which held the mysterious being that was an obscurity to Naruto.

"Well I'm here now what's behind the cage?" Naruto asked.

"**Be quiet, little ningen. All this time you've been wondering what was behind this accursed cage. Well, it is I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune! It is me the reason why everyone hates you! Do you hate me now!**" Kyuubi shouted, making him known to Naruto.

Naruto was troubled at the sight of the giant fox. Why was he here? The village, who hated him for destroying it, this was sealed inside of Naruto? He knew that the Yondaime sealed the fox into a baby, but why him? It made him angry and confused at the fact that the fox was sealed within him. There was a term for people like him. He was a Jinchuuriki. A person meant for sacrifice, was that all the Yondaime wanted of him? A human sacrifice?

He looked up to see Kyuubi's face. It had a scowl of pure abhorrence. The gaze of malice and anger that Kyuubi had towards him and the growls he made indicated the hatred he had for Naruto. Even though he saw that, his eyes spoke differently, they were the same as Naruto when he was in the village. Sadness, hopeless, and despair. All of these emotions were present in the blood red eyes of Kyuubi. Was Kyuubi the same as him? Feeling nothing but being bashed and sealed away for the use of humans? Beaten emotionally and not cared about? Isolated as the same as him?

After getting over the shock that instilled him, Naruto slowly walked in front of the cage, ignoring the pleas of worries from both Asa and Yoru, saying that it would be too dangerous to go up against him. He never left the gaze of Kyuubi. Approaching the gate, Naruto did the oddest thing he did, he held up his hand, signaling a handshake of some type. Everyone around the scene just wondered why he was doing that before he spoke up.

"Why would I want to hate you?" Naruto said to the giant fox, making him confused.

"**Why? I made the early years of your life horrible. The idiotic villagers attacked you in order to act their 'justice' on me. It wouldn't have mattered if you died, because I would be return in a matter of years.**" Kyuubi reminded the boy.

"What you did and the villagers did are different. They were the ones who attacked me. For all I know, you didn't try to kill me. I don't have any problems with you. If anything, I should thank you for at least healing me, since I know that regular people couldn't heal that fast. Even if the healing you gave me was involuntarily." Naruto said smiling brightly at the fox.

Kyuubi was dumbfounded right now. The child not only forgave him, he wanted to thank him? A demon?

"**Why? Are you mocking me? Trying to lure me in with kindness? IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE PLAYING AT!**" Kyuubi yelled.

"No," Naruto said with resolute seriousness, "I can see that you hold the same emotions I held, despair and hopelessness. You suffered being sealed me, no freedom, and used by Jinchuuriki like me. Your life is yours to live; I doubt that you could do that being sealed within me."

Kyuubi just stood there motionless and silent. The boy knew the story behind the pain that the demon suffered. Why did he care? He was just a ningen. It shouldn't bother him in the least, yet he liked the fact that someone cared for him, even if he would never admit it.

After a couple of moments, Kyuubi extended his claw in order to somehow shake Naruto's hand. "**The name is Kurama.**"

"Naruto, though you already knew, it's finally time that I met you!" Naruto said to the demon. "Aren't you crowded in there?" Naruto asked the demon who simply nodded still shocked at the kindness.

"We'll let me do some adjustments to the seal, hopefully I can somewhat reduce the restrictions that you have." Naruto said will drawing some seals on the door and Kurama's hand. The seals on the doors were the ones of freedom (自由) and on the hand was chain (連鎖).

"I just have one question Kurama. Why did the Yondaime seal you in me?" Naruto asked the kitsune while applying the seals.

"**It was the same day that my previous container died. She was attacked when giving birth to a child of the Yondaime. During the time of birth, an Uchiha came and tried to ransom the newborn in order to control me. My previous container was too weak to do anything and I was extracted after the Uchiha kidnapped her. Then I was put under a Genjutsu and fought the village. I didn't know the fury I unleashed until I saw the Yondaime and his wife struggling to seal me. At that point the Yondaime sealed me into you using his life.**" Kurama said finishing his tale.

Naruto's teeth gritted his teeth at hearing Kurama's story. He was fuming mad at the fact that Kurama and his container were used. To be kidnapped and to be controlled in order to obtain power, it made Naruto sick.

"Kurama, who was your previous container?" Naruto asked, trying to reduce the anger that he was feeling.

"**An Uzumaki, her name was Kushina. She was the wife of the Yondaime, even though they didn't make it official, some people knew about the two.**" Kurama told the blond.

"Wait, if she died shortly after giving birth, and the Yondaime sealed you within his son…" Naruto trailed off before becoming anger once more. It didn't take two and two to figure out what happened. His own father sealed a demon within him? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?

"**What's wrong kit?**" Kurama asked.

"Nothing, I just figured out that my _father_ sealed you in me." Naruto said with anger in his tone. He was finished with preparations for the new seals for Kuruma. As he put chakra into both of his seals, two figures appeared behind Naruto. One was a blond male taller than his companion, who was a red-headed female.

The male one of the group spoke up to Naruto, "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto turned his head to see the face that once he admire but hated in the heat of the moment.

There, the Yondaime stood there with his wife Kushina, both with worried faces at what their son was doing. It seems that the tampering of the seal was all that was needed in order for them to appear. They thought that the fox was tempting their child into releasing the seal.

"I know what I am doing, _tou-san, _I'll talk to you after I am done with the seals on Kurama." Naruto said venomously.

After applying enough chakra, the cage started to dissipate into nothing. While Kurama was free, he still had limitations, and he was still bound to Naruto by a chain that Naruto made. Naruto then turned to his parents. It would have been a heart-touching moment, if not for Naruto being angry at his father.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Naruto spat out to his father.

"Naruto, I needed to protect the village, I couldn't let any other child be a Jin-" He was cut off by what Naruto shouted back. "THAT VILLAGE! THE ONES THAT ISOLATED AND TRIED TO MURDER ME EVERYDAY! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM?"

"What do you mean?" Kushina now spoke up.

After a few moments of breathing, Naruto calmed down a little, due to not wanting to yell at his mother. "Ask Asa or Yoru, the other two here, to show you my memories of my childhood." Naruto hissed.

And the two did just that, they showed Naruto's parents the beatings, the stabbings, the glares, and insults that he receive. Though many close family friends tried to save the boy from the parent's point of view, they saw the true faces of the villagers, full of hate and evil.

"Naruto I am so sorr-" Minato was cut off by a punch in the gut.

"Even though you are my father, couldn't you have thought what would have happened to me?" Naruto asked with a sad curiosity and crying.

Minato coughed after receiving the punch before speaking again, "Naruto, I wanted you to be a hero. Some lived up to that, but not all saw it. They only saw you as a demon, which you are not!"

Seeing that it was a difficult moment for her husband, Kushina intervened and tried to talk to her son.

"Naruto, don't you worry about what people say about furball over there." Kushina said to her son.

"Umm, kaa-san, he does have a name…" Naruto said to his mom who was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly while he turned his head to meet his father's face still angry, "Tou-san, why didn't you at least let me have your last name at birth? It would have made them think of what they were doing."

"Naruto, before I had you with your mother, I was feared in many nations for my ability to destroy armies. If those nations knew that I had a son, they would send countless amounts of ninja to assassinate you, fearing that you would become like me. But now at least that you can take care of yourself." Minato said looking at the training memories that Naruto had. "But I thought at least Jiraiya-sensei or Tsunade-sama would come to help you out."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"One was my sensei while the other maybe your great aunt from your mother's side. I thought that at least they would take care of you and be your godparents…"Minato trailed off.

"One's perverted though. Damn orange books." Kushina said grumbling. Meanwhile, a man with a white mane of hair that was 'researching' on women in the hot springs sneezed, those few moments before he was utterly attacked by the female populace in the area, Jiraiya cursed whoever was talking about him.

Naruto turned his head to the ground and took a while to say anything. It was too eerily quiet for the situation. He thought what he would do to save the ones he loved. His dad did do the right thing, but it was a burden. Naruto understood what his dad did, even if he hated it.

Minato and Kushina were worried that their son didn't say anything; they thought that he would hate them. Before any of them could blink, Naruto hugged the two. Crying he said "Even though you did this, I couldn't hate you guys. I could never know your love because you weren't there for me. I knew that if you were still here, you would make sure that I would be okay."

The three just silently enjoyed the family moment. Tears from all of them were flowing endlessly when they having their short time together. Even though he didn't want to, Minato decided to break the ice and talk about what Naruto would do about living in the village.

"Naruto, what do you think of Konoha?" Minato said, hoping he wouldn't want to destroy it.

"I hate it." Naruto replied without missing a beat. That crushed hopes in Minato, even though he knew that the village hated his son, he still loved the village the way he saw it when he grew up. But the other thing that Naruto said made it easier to cope with. "First, I want to find my godparents and ask why they aren't here. But the only reason why I am still here is that I want to protect those who are precious to me. Jiji, the Ichirakus, Inu-san, and someone else." Naruto said looking away from his parents with a light pink tint on his face.

Minato and Kushina wondered who the last person was, that was until Asa and Yoru decided to play a prank on Naruto. The two showed the memories of the green-haired girl and the times Naruto and talked and played around with her. The parents caught on to Naruto's crush and decide to tease him.

Kushina decided to speak up jokingly "So Naruto, who is this girlfriend of yours?"

Naruto blushed at the statement. How did they know? "I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto trying his best to avoid the conversation, but his father spoke up.

"So you don't mean the green-haired girl that you played around at the lake and sat with each other?" Minato said joining his wife in teasing his son. "Hey I wouldn't mind the clan to grow." Minato said while Kushina agreed.

Naruto tried his best to keep down the redness on his face from embarrassment. He saw in the corner of his eyes that Asa and Yoru were laughing in the background. He silently glared at Asa and Yoru for doing that. Moments later, he turned serious and talked to his parents.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, I am going to be adjusting the seal, before you say anything about it, I studied enough to know some of the theories behind Fuinjutsu. The reason why I am doing this is because it is a gift from the Shinigami King." Naruto told the two to hopefully not make them worry.

"Don't worry about that, we know that you can do it, hell you are learning fast than I was." Kushina said to her son while ruffling his hair.

"Thank you kaa-san, and tou-san. I wanted to let you know, that even though we couldn't spend that much time with each other, I love you guys." Naruto said crying while the souls of his parents were slowly fading.

His parents were also crying due to that fact. They wanted to spend more time with their son. They wanted to give their last message to him.

"Naruto, we just wanted to say that we love you and we wish we could have seen you grow up as a man." Both Minato and Kushina had tears coming down their faces after Minato said that.

"Don't worry about that. As long as you guys loved me, that's all that matters." Naruto said difficultly due to him crying as well.

After a few minutes of crying and one final hug, the spirits of his parents left. Naruto was quiet for a moment, before Kurama spoke up, showing concern "**Kit are you okay?**"

"Yea, life moves on, at least I knew that I had parents who loved me. That's all that matters. Well, now let's prepare for getting the 'gift' from the Shinigami King." Naruto said with a fake light-hearted smile while leaving his mindscape.

-oXo-

After that ordeal, Naruto put in the center of his seal the kanji for spiritual power (精神力) and three tomoes around it.

Naruto asked Kurama for help, 'Kurama, I know that I have much power, but I want to make sure that the seal doesn't break when we begin. So I am asking for your chakra when we do this.'

'Fine gaki, but you better now mess up, I don't want to be free just to be in a worse container than I already am.' Kurama said half sarcastically.

'Alright let's start this!' Naruto said pulling all of his chakra into his seal.

-oXo-

That was one of the most painful experiences that Naruto had. After the process was done, Naruto remembered how the seal opened a black hole and brought out a sword. The seal of spiritual strength was gone, as well as Asa and Yoru. But something else was there. Kyōfū.

-oXo-

_Flashback_

After knocking out for the night, Naruto went to his mind to see if Asa and Yoru were still there. When he went to his mindscape, the two weren't there, which brought about a frown on his face. Instead was a different being. The appearance of this person was odd to say the least.

The figure was tall and had a stance of a somewhat regal authority. Around the figure's feet was ice freezing the ground. The clothes he wore were white as snow. White shoes, white slacks and a black chain belt with the red Uzumaki insignia as a buckle on it to make up the lower portion of the body. Behind the slacks, there were nine gold tails with a white tip on the end of it. He wore a suit that was the same Asa's but it was white, except for the tie which was still black. On his neck was a jet black scarf that seemed to be fluttering violently and endlessly, as if there was a torrent of winds around him. Around his face was a white mask that covered the bottom of his face. On the mask, where Naruto's whisker marks would be, it was replaced by black bones. The color skin of the figure was a very light tan. Lesser of a tan than Naruto, but not as pale as Yoru.

Tied on the end of his back vertically was a wakizashi. The short blade was in a colorless ash colored sheath. The guard was rectangular and the hilt was white with black diamond patterns. On his hands, instead of gloves like Asa, there were gauntlets that were black and the jewels on the inside were azure colored jewels encompassing the crimson jewels.

Most intriguing feature on his face out of everything was his eyes. The sclera was black like Yoru's, the iris was orange and red like Asa's, and the pupil was a shining light blue while also slit like Kurama's. A flame like Asa was hanging over the figure's forehead. His hair was untamed and blond like Naruto's, but the tips of the hair were also white, what was also unusual was the fox ears that the figure had; gold and tipped white like his tails.

Naruto moved towards the new figure that was sitting with his legs crossed waiting for something. "Umm, who are you?"

"_**Naruto-kun, I am shocked! After we just went over a makeover you already forgot us.**_" The figure joked to Naruto.

Naruto knew this person? And he said that he was two people that he knew? "Asa? Yoru?"

"_**Correct, but not correct Naruto-kun. I am my own spirit, but I received the memories and personalities of those two. I am the combination of the two, so in some ways I am them, but I am more like you.**_" Kyōfū corrected.

"Wait, if you are me, then why do you have ears like those?" Naruto pointed.

"_**When you asked the furball over there for help,**_" Which made Kurama, who was overlooking the scene, gain a tick mark on his head. "_**I received some of his power in order to come here, that's why I look like a Hanyou. Don't worry, for the time being you are not one, but I am not so sure about it though. Since I think that you are worthy of being my owner and been with you since the day you were born, I think it will be okay to give you my name,**_" Kyōfū said before getting interrupted by the blond in front of him.

"Not that I don't want to know your name, but what is so important that I must know it?" Naruto asked.

"_**The reason why, is that in order for you to properly go into Shikai or the initial release of your Zanpakutou, a sword that is made from your soul. After that, you eventually learn Bankai, the last form of your Zanpakutou.**_" Kyōfū answered the question.

"Kyōfū, is my 'present' from all the times Asa and Yoru said, a Zanpakutou?" Naruto asked.

"_**Yes, when you wake up, you will see a sword like mine. Like me, that sword is part of your soul, after that we begin your new training Naruto-kun!**_" Kyōfū said with Yoru's enthusiasm and Asa's wicked smile which Naruto even more scared.

-oXo-

Another form of 'training', as Kyōfū called it, was started. So many bruises, broken bones, kendo hits, so much pain…

'_**Naruto-kun, quit complaining about your training.**_' Kyōfū said.

'Easy for you to say, you were the one who caused all of the pain!' Naruto shouted back.

'_**Hey at least I am proud of you not dying when you materialized me for the first time! That was fun we should do that again.**_'

'Yeah like that's ever gonna happen again. After that training, I really felt death approaching.' Naruto told the spirit.

'_**Whatever, at least you obtained your Bankai and didn't die!" **_Kyofu said proudly. _**"Anyways, don't you have to get ready for the Genin Exam anyways?**_' Kyōfū reminded.

'Don't worry about it.' Naruto said.

Naruto quickly took a shower and wore his usual outfit. A black sleeveless Haori, with a mask to cover the lower part of his face, was his attire when being ninja. The edges of the Haori were somewhat shredded and ripped, but not in a drastic way. Under the Haori was a black muscle shirt that was a second skin on the young man. His hands had a gray cloth covering them, the way gauntlets would. These 'gauntlets' were connected at the shoulders by a grey cloth. Around his neck was a deep red scarf that went down to about his stomach. Around his waist was his Zanpakutou. The same Zanpakutou like Kyōfū had. The boy became ambidextrous after learning Kenjutsu. The 5'3" kid was really like a miniature version of his dad, minus the whisker-marks of course. He wore a simple rounded, but low rice patty hat to cover his face from the bright sun.

He ate breakfast with Hiri. Hiri was a kitsune that came from Kurama's realm. Kurama said it was similar to a summoned animal like contracted animals, but more permanent. He was a fox that was made most of a combination of Naruto's and Kurama's chakra. Like his owner, had the same abilities like him. Hiri had orange fur and black tipped ears and tail. What was odd on this fox was that there was a patch of light blue fur on the chest. The eyes were also blue. He followed his master into training and was overall a great pet.

"Come on Hiri, we got to get going!" Naruto said to his pet fox.

As Naruto went out of the cabin he tended to all of the plants that his mother put in, as well as prayed to them that they are okay. He walk around to see the backyard that was used when he trained over the years, he saw that it was still in bad shape. Learning to use spiritual power, and to use it with agility is much harder than he thought it would be. And it was really tiring as well, but that was the past.

-oXo-

A twelve year old Naruto was practicing his kendo practice from what Kyōfū taught him. Muscle memory from clones really does come in handy when perfecting styles.

'_**Naruto, do you remember the discussion we had about Reiryoku?**_' Kyōfū asked.

'Yea, why?'

'_**Just like chakra, it can be used as a weapon. Your Reiryoku can be changed into **_Reiatsu_**, or spiritual pressure. Reiatsu can be used for many things. One is the ability to enhance your agility or Hohou as Shinigami call it.**_' Kyōfū told his master.

'Shinigami? Who are those?' Naruto questioned the spirit.

'_**Well, you don't have to worry about any conflicts with them, but they are Soul Reapers that send dead souls into their heaven. You aren't dead, so they probably don't want to be affiliated with you. I also think that the Shinigami King will probably make them avoid you too.**_'

'Oh, so will I be with them when I die?' Naruto asked.

'_**Well that depends on how you act in the afterlife, those that are corrupt or stay for too long in this world can be turned into something that is well, bad.' Kyōfū said with a hesitant tone, 'But enough with that, people in this realm seem not to turn into those 'bad' things due to this being a place that people die so often that Shinigami turn most souls to go to their heaven. That or the either go to hell. Oh well you can't control that can you?**_' Kyōfū said in a sing-song tune.

Naruto just quivered at the tone that Kyōfū had, but he still had questions. 'What's so important about Reiryoku?'

'_**The uses are more for combat, but it can be used as fear instigation and for sensing. When used, the power that you emit is called Reiatsu. The raw power can paralyze people, and if you can use it recklessly, kill someone. Another application that you can do with Reiryoku is use it to increase your agility to do something called a **__**Shunpo**__**.**_' Kyōfū said.

'Hm I guess that physical energy isn't enough huh?' Naruto joked, but the next thing that Kyōfū said in a monotone tone, made him stop. '_**If you don't perfect it, it could cause the death of you and those around you. It is not a joking matter Naruto-kun.**_'

Naruto gulped and said, 'When do we get started?'

-oXo-

"Huh, I really need to fix this place." Naruto said looking at the damage. The trees were bent down and wrecked, dummies half-annihilated and training posts broken from the results of training. "Eh, that can be another time." Naruto said due to being lazy.

Naruto walked outside the Genjutsu-made image that served him well in hiding and also suppressing his chakra. "Well, let's have a surprise party for Konoha!" Naruto said sarcastically.

He still remembered everything that the village did. Though he was not there for all of it, the pain that the clones felt, both emotionally and physically, made him feel sorrow for his clones. Though they were just 'subordinates', they were abused which made him angry. He would have retribution.

So off he went to start his 'new' life in Konoha.

-oXo-

WHEW!

You know what sucks? Final exams. Which is the time that I am or was writing it! :D

I did it just for you sexy beasts!

I didn't show any of the techniques yet, but I did show some teasers.

I didn't want Hollows in the story itself, well except for Yoru. I just wanted to pull out some elements about it. Sorry if you wanted Hollows.

Here's a quick note about the names: Kyōfū means great wind (you'll know why :3) and Hiri is the name for sunburn pain. I know that it doesn't make sense, but I was thinking a name for the fox. I was thinking of giving him two foxes, one named Kasai for fire, and one Koori for ice. That didn't work in my mind so much so I combined the root word of fire or 'Hi' and the ending of ice 'Ri' to make Hiri!

For the outfits, just go to my profile and get a gist of an image.

If I didn't make anything clear, let me know.

Again thank you for reading and hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
